


Not So Alone

by galacticmistake



Series: Senior Class of South Park [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Child molesters mention, Court case mention, Disappearance, Gen, High School, Hinted past character death, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Mention of prison escape, Missing Persons, Nightmares, Ominous Messages, Ongoing Investigation, Past Attempted Murder, Past Car Accident Mention, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Suicide Attempt, Past court case, Past one night stand, Pedophilia, Suicidal Ideation, Vigilante crime fighter mention, assult, audio tapes, canon character death, escaped convict, hinted prostitution, minus the suicide, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: South Park is mystified by the disappearance of a certain orange clad high school senior. What makes it more mysterious is the escape of a very particular inmate from the local prison. Will this all be figured out within the week after spring break? (Aged up) (Alternating points of view) (Warnings posted at the beginning of each chapter)





	1. 3am, April 8th

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suspicious and dangerous activity
> 
> (Kenny's Point of View)

I can't stay here. I can't stay in this town. Not with the constant threat of death looming over me like a rain cloud. But also, if I leave, who will protect Karen? Granted, she's growing up into a strong, independent girl, but she's still my little sister. 

It's too late to turn back. I have to leave. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Luckily, Stan leaves his bedroom window right open, so I can climb inside. That's exactly what I do. Granted, I nearly broke my wrist climbing up there, but it's worth the risk. 

His desk lamp is still on. Must have fallen asleep doing some work. His Post-it Notes and Sharpies are sprawled out all over. Perfect. I can explain everything without having to wake him up. The tape player is still tucked in my parka, so I gently pull it out and set it on the desk. I grab a yellow Post-it note and a pink Sharpie, writing something brief yet fully comprehensible before I leave. 

Stan,  
This is part 1 of what I leave you. The rest, you will find tomorrow at school.   
-K

I check my phone. 3:25am. Way behind schedule. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

South Park High School. The doors are always unlocked Saturday evenings. Exactly what I need.

I walk inside, stealthily, so as not to trigger the security alarms. Luckily, I remember Stan's locker combination. Coincidentally, the combination is his birthday. 

10-19-01.

Success. The tapes didn't budge from my pockets. All 7 of them. They perfectly slide into the empty space in his locker. 

I quietly close the locker, and sneak out. 

By this time tomorrow, no one will be talking about me anymore.


	2. 1pm, April 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language
> 
> (Carol McCormick, Kenny's mom's, point of view)

Shame they go back to school tomorrow. Honestly, I miss having the two youngins in my company. Well, they're not too young anymore, they're 18 and 13, but oh well. 

Kevin's handling the house well, in the sense that it hasn't burned down and the utilities haven't been shut off. It's been rough being in the motel since the court case. 

But, today seems... off. I know Karen is outside, playing, but I haven't heard from Kenny all day. Normally, he would tell me if he were staying with a friend or if he were going to work, but... no. No written note, no text, no call. 

Fuck. 

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

I finally finished putting posters up. The police helped me make them, bless their souls. I'm not sure if they would normally help, or if I'm just an exception. But, since I went to them first...

I should pay them back. When I find him, I might take these few officers out for a movie or a meal. One of the two. Both are expensive. 

Can't worry about that, though.

Not until I find him.


	3. 7:30 am, April 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcoholism mention, swearing, police report mention
> 
> (Stan Marsh's point of view)

It feels weird being up this early. And sober. All of last week, I didn't wake up until like 2pm, and even then, I wasn't fully conscious until 3:30. So, yeah.

Something feels off about my locker. Kyle notices too. Cartman will show up later, probably in his pajamas with gourmet coffee. Kyle's not a coffee person, yet he holds a double shot macchiato in his shaky hands. 

"Well? Open it. Class starts soon." Kyle nags.

So I do. And when I do, 7 tapes fall out. Clearly labeled. Seemingly fully functional. 

Well. That explains the tape player I found on my desk yesterday. It makes sense, but why? I stuff them all in my bag and look up at the clock. 7:45. 

I still have time, but that doesn't stop me from sprinting to 1st period. 

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

I get in at 7:50, thankfully. I'm able to slip in my seat without anyone noticing, but they're all chattering. But, what are they going on about? I'm not awake enough for this, but I catch small snippets. 

"Missing."

"Out of thin air?"

"Police report. . . filed yesterday."

"So many posters."

"I'm scared."

... what the fuck is going on? Who is missing? I saw posters, but I didn't really pay attention to the contents. I heard nothing of a police report. 

I'm being left in the dark. And I don't like it.


	4. 12pm, April 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, mention of a threatening circumstance
> 
> (Token Black's Point of View)

Everyone has been oddly quiet recently. I don't know what in the hell happened over break, but apparently, it was enough to shut everyone up for once. 

This is more noticeable at lunch. Craig just stares at his tray of food. Tweek is nowhere to be found. Clyde's on his phone, probably looking at memes or some shit. I don't fucking know with him anymore. Jimmy is looking over at something on the wall. Not sure what, but it seems interesting enough. Oh well. The enchiladas on Craig's tray probably taste like giraffe balls, hence him not eating.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Not even 5 minutes later, Tweek runs in, nearly knocking people over as he reaches our table.

"Dude. Everything alright?" Craig asks.

"NO!" Tweek cries out. 

Clyde looks up from his phone. "What the fuck is going on with you today? Normally, you come in all calm. Did someone piss in your cereal this morning?"

"NOBODY DID ANYTHING TO MY CEREAL! THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT!"

"I don't know, dude. I'd be p-pr-pretty pissed if someone pissed in my cereal."

"KENNY'S FUCKING MISSING!"

Everyone stares at our table. 

"Dude. Seriously? I thought he was just sick or some shit. I mean, he's not normally gone." I reply. I know Ken pretty well. He's not the type to just disappear. 

"THAT'S NOT ALL THOUGH. Y'ALL KNEW THAT HIS DAD WAS IN JAIL, RIGHT?"

"Oh, fuck. Did he escape?" Clyde asked. 

"YEAH. HE ESCAPED!"

"Well." Jimmy says. "We're fucked."

Craig, Clyde, Tweek and I stare at him. I couldn't tell if that was a joke or not, but it was so poorly timed. 

"JIMMY WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK." Craig shouts.

That whole lunchroom was silent, minus snickering from the back table. From what it seems, though, Kyle wasn't even paying attention. Stupid ear buds. 

I guess that's one way to give context on a threatening situation.


	5. 3:30pm, April 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of a disappearance
> 
> (Kyle Broflovski's Point of View)

The day would be over soon, and I couldn't be more thrilled. I can't wait to get back home, to absorb myself in pure academics and enough coffee to flood a small town in Mississippi. What more could a soon to be valedictorian ask for?

ANYTHING BUT THIS. 

To give context, let's go back to the beginning of the period. Forensic pysch. The favorite fill-in social studies elective fill in. 

The teacher ran in, pale and flustered, holding a large stack of papers. 

"Well." she said. "I didn't think we'd do this for a while, but here we are. Today, you'll begin investigating an actual disappearance." She slammed down the packets on our desk, and in that moment, it all made sense. 

Kenny actually disappeared. Not as a joke, didn't sneak out to anyone's house. The missed phone calls and unanswered texts all made sense. 

Stan keeps looking at me oddly, almost as if he knew something. But, what could he know?


	6. Tape 1: S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape mention, attempted murder mention, court case mention, reference to a previous one night stand
> 
> (Kenny McCormick's Point of View)

"Is this recording? Ok...

Hello, Stan. You're probably wondering why you received these tapes, and not someone like Butters, or Henrietta. Well, I trust you a bit more. 

Your mom probably didn't tell you. She's not like Sheila, who knows and spent so long blabbing on about it, even after the court case was settled. 

It was all mayhem. 

You were also one of the first to report those assholes who raped me and tried to kill me. Well, one of two, but you took it seriously. 

But, I'm more open with you. You're not like my other stands. Or at least, you're not awkward about it like they are. 

Anyways...

Good luck with my rambling. Had to get it out sometime. 

-K."


	7. Tape 2: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, mentions of sexual abuse, suicidal talk, mentions of pedophilia
> 
> (Kenny McCormick's Point of View)

"I'm back. And there's way more on my mind now. 

City Wok is shutting down soon, and with that, I lose my job. I have a few others, but this one kinda holds significance. I've worked here since I was like 9. Not to mention that everyone I know was practically raised on the food from this place. 

I've been watching the news more. The motel I'm staying in with mom and Karen offers cable, so I've just been trying to catch up. I don't know how long it'll be before they bring my father back up, but I NEVER want to see his face ever again. Not after I finally found out what he did.

Sick monster. Hope he rots. 

Sick of being blamed for all the shit that he did to me. Everyone tells me, "Maybe if you didn't dress like that," or, "Guess he finally figured out your other line of work." Like it's my fault that my dad is a sick fucking pedophile. I had a feeling, since mom had Kevin at 13, and me at 16. How old was he? 

His early 20s. He should have been castrated. 

Maybe then I wouldn't exist. And that would be better for this town, wouldn't it?"


	8. 11pm, April 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, mention of past instances of child molestation, mention of prison escape
> 
> (Stan Marsh's Point of View)

These tapes are so cryptic. Yeah, I imagine losing your job fairly soon and being assaulted and nearly killed within 48 hours can really fuck someone up, especially if dealing with other issues. These past few months have been a whirlwind of absolute fuckery. And I've been left in the dark. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Mom called me down like 5 minutes ago. Don't know what it's about, but she has a glass of wine on the coffee table. It's red wine. She only has red wine when she's upset about something. 

"Am I in trouble?" I ask her.

"No, Stan. You're not. We need to talk, though." She whispered to me.

"What's wrong, mom? You normally don't drink red wine."

She took a breath.

"It's about your friend. The one who went missing recently."

"Wait. Kenny? What about him?"

"Not too long ago, it was finally revealed that his father had been molesting him for quite some time. He said he barely remembers it, that he was asleep when most of it happened."

"That explains what I heard. God, I'm glad his dad is stuck in jail."

She started to cry. 

"He escaped."

I could feel my jaw drop. How could they let him escape? They knew what he had done, yet they still let him leave?

"Please tell me that there are people wanting him in jail."

"Trust me. This entire town hates his guts. I bet there are police officers hunting him down as we speak."


	9. Tape 3: U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nightmare mention, car accident mention, language, mention of a past suicide attempt
> 
> (Kenny McCormick's Point of View)

"I've been having nightmares again. About... what happened in December. The accident. Don't know why. It's been 4 months. I should be over it by now... or at least, I thought that death would bring some closure. But, as it turns out, being pushed down the stairs by an 8th grader doesn't bring closure. 

Fuck cars. Honestly. Hate 'em to bits. 

Anyway, I found a new job. Nail tech reception at the mall. I start in 3 weeks. I'm hyped. 

Hopefully, I can get my family out of this motel and back home. I can hear my mom crying at night. It tears me apart. 

You know, I wish I could just get a break from life. I've been dealt a hand of traumatic shit, and somehow I'm not at a breaking point. Well, not counting when I attempted... but let's not bring that up again. Ha... ha... 

Ugh."


	10. 1:45am, April 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood
> 
> (Sharon Marsh's Point of View)

I woke up randomly. Not from a weird dream or anything like that. Just... woke up. Don't know why. Couldn't get back to sleep. So, I just stared at the ceiling. The room was pitch black and Randy was still asleep. So, I grabbed my phone to find it fully charged. 

And then, I felt something dripping onto my face. I turned my phone on so I could figure out what it was. My phone's light was pretty bright, so I took a bit of whatever it was from my cheek and held it to the light. 

It was blood. But it wasn't mine. 

So, I held my phone to the ceiling. I gasped a bit, careful not to wake anyone up. But that was before I read it. 

It said, "Should have kept your mouth shut. Maybe then, your son wouldn't be so scared."

I could feel my phone fall out of my hands as I screamed. Randy saw it as soon as he woke up. He snapped a picture of the message on his phone.

We didn't sleep the rest of the night.


	11. 7:18am, April 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood
> 
> (Stan Marsh's Point of View)

Everyone told me I had to go to school. But no one told me that I had to like it. They just told me to graduate on time so I could go to college. Ugh. It's mindless chatter. 

I don't pay attention to it. I don't know what my future holds, and I don't want it to be predicted for me. That's why I hardly noticed my locker. 

"Dude. Did you write that?"

I take a closer look at the door. It's dried up blood. What kind of person goes to a locker to write on it in blood? Senior pranks didn't start until May. 

But then, I read it. 

It said, "Don't look for what's not yours." 

What did it mean? Did someone listen in on the conversation I had with my mom last night?

I had a right to know if my friend wasn't ok. And it's not even like Ken to keep secrets from me. If he wasn't in the best mood, he made it known. Whether it be that he's ready to punch someone's lights out or a new favorite song of his. He spoke out. Not everyone understood what he had to say all the time, but he would say it. 

Even if it got him killed.


	12. 12pm, April 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, mention of child molesters, mention of a past case of assault, ongoing investigation 
> 
> (Kyle Broflovski's Point of View)

"So, what did you find?" I asked.

"Well, he talked a bit about the accident in December. And the court case." he answered. 

"Oh. I know he harbors harsh feelings towards Stuart. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Child molesting shit heads. That's who." 

"That's fair. I mean, they have their heads so far up their asses anyways. Not like they could smell their own shit even if that weren't the case."  

"Yeah." He handed me a folder of sorts. I opened it to sheets of paper covered in pencil scribbles. They all related to the tapes that he found, it seemed. 

"Dude. This is pretty intricate."

"I have to look at the tapes from every possible angle. Who knows what the real reasons are?" 

"Right. Like, this could be used as evidence."

"You think so?"

"Yep. This, the actual tapes, and whatever else we figure out."

Cartman slammed his lunch tray down so hard, it interrupted the conversation. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. 

"... The Forensic Psychology assignment." I stammered. "Have you figured it out?"

"No. I haven't bothered. I don't give a fuck."

"It's worth 30% of our grade." Stan piped in. "If you don't do it, you don't pass the class."

"Oh. Damn it." Cartman whispered.

"You should get started. Set a reminder in your phone." I suggested. 

"LET ME EAT FIRST, GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed. 

I'm guessing this is going to be a thing until we find him. I'm not ok with it.


	13. Tape 4: A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death, hints towards prostitution, language 
> 
> (Kenny McCormick's Point of View)

I wish I could sleep. But if I did, who would watch the streets at night? I know I've died countless times doing this, but it's just a sacrifice I have to make. 

I wish I could eat. But if I did, there would be less for my mom and Karen. They need it way more. Mom cries all night. I guess she blames herself. 

I just do what I have to do, I guess. The world turns, the sun rises, and I find ways to skim by. 

I had a wonderful client last night. Her name was Susan. She's an accountant. Her husband has been distant, so she finds my email. I kissed her neck and rubbed her back. All she wanted was company. I have her number now. She's taking me for coffee on Friday. She's such a pleasant person. 

I don't know any teenager who works 3 jobs, but at least it keeps me out of trouble. Most of the time. 

City Wok has no shortage of shitty customers. There was someone, I don't know who, but they knew I was working on Monday. So, she purposely dumped her soda on the table. I had to clean it. 

In conclusion, a lot of people suck. You, Henrietta, Butters, and a few others are the exception.


	14. 3:30pm, April 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, mention of vigilante crime fighting
> 
> (Clyde Donovan's Point of View)

These past few days have been so chaotic. This current disappearance has been on everyone's minds, but no one really knows how to talk about it.  

I noticed something off. Normally, people would mention a crime that Mysterion had fought that night, because there's something appealing about a vigilante crime fighter that's still in high school. And, most of them had read about had a decent amount of money that they could spend on gadgets. 

"So," I mentioned as everyone fucked around, "what would Mysterion do in a situation like this?" 

"He probably would have solved his own disappearance by now. Like, come on. It's been 3 days going on 4." Craig said dryly.

"Craig has a point." Kyle piped in. "In a lot of superhero comics, the main hero can usually get himself out of a pickle. If not, that's why the sidekick is there."

"Mysterion works alone." Stan brought up. "I mean, he normally fights Professor Chaos, but no one has heard from him."

"How can the villain show up when he has no hero to fight?" asked Butters. 

The room went silent for a solid 5 minutes. 

"You know, you have a point." I said.


	15. Tape 5: R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kenny McCormick's Point of View)

"I just want this all to be quelled. I want everything back to normal. But... no. Of course not. That's never the case, is it?

Is it? 

No?

Huh. My theory was proven correct."


	16. 12am, April 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of past child abuse, assault 
> 
> (Kenny McCormick's Point of View)

To be honest, I don't know of anyone who wants to spend their evenings lying on the ground with stab wounds in their arms. Especially if those wounds spell out the name of the parental figure who abused you for quite some time. Ah well. At least it's some rest. 

That doesn't help, though. I still need to figure out exactly why all of this happened. He was over by a makeshift fire, carving his knife. So, I finally asked. 

"So?"

"So what?" He snapped back. 

"Listen. All I want is an answer. At least one."

"What for?"

"Why you did what you did. Why you took advantage of me. And mom. And possibly Karen. Why you spend all of your money on beer while I have to work 3 jobs to keep the lights on."

That's when he snapped. The knife was hot and sharp, so I knew it would hurt. He stood over me like a lion over a deer. I saw the knife come down, but I couldn't see it carve my arm. And again. And again. And again. God, it burned. But that wasn't it. Far from it. 

His hands swiftly gripped my neck and that was the last sensation I felt before everything around me faded.


End file.
